Conventionally, as a method of resin-sealing and fixing permanent magnets in a laminated core body, a method disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known. The method of Patent Literature 1 includes forming a plurality of magnet insertion holes in a radially outward region of a laminated core body of a rotor, inserting permanent magnets in the magnet insertion holes, holding the laminated core body between an upper die and a lower die, and pouring resin into the magnet insertion holes from resin pots provided in the upper die and thereby fixing the permanent magnets.
In addition, the magnet insertion hole of Patent Literature 1 has a rectangular shape in plain view and a circumference of the magnet insertion hole is hermetically closed, which prevents the resin from leaking laterally. However, the permanent magnet placed in such a closed space having a rectangular cross-section increases leakage of magnetic flux generated by the permanent magnet, and thus a part of the magnet insertion hole is opened to decrease the leakage of magnetic flux of the permanent magnet. Like this, in a case where the resin is poured into the magnet insertion hole having a part opening laterally (i.e., an opening), an appropriate blocking member is placed in the opening to make the magnet insertion hole an closed space in plain view and thereafter the magnet insertion hole is resin-sealed.